This is a phase II placebo controlled trial, using a 10% intravenous immunoglobulin (IVIg) solution, in the treatment of severe, steroid dependent asthma. This study is designed to determine if IVIg (in either, or both of two doses) is superior to placebo albumin solution, in treating patients with severe steroid dependent bronchial asthma.